Kingdom Hearts: Failure Kira's Story
by NamineXTheXNobody
Summary: Kira is a normal girl who just wants the boy of her dreams. That is, until the Keyblade Legacy comes into her life. Along with a character she herself created.For full understanding of this, please read Kingdom Hearts: Failure Sori's Story


_**Kingdom Hearts: **_

_**Failure**_

_**(Kira's Story)**_

_**By: NamineXTheXNobody**_

" Are you sure that she's the next one?" a 17 year old male said in disbelief. "She doesn't seem the type…."

" Positive," a 16 year old boy replied. " She's so much like the other bearer…"

" Roxas…? Or your unexpected 13 year old daughter?!" the other boy protested.

" My-"-a sigh escaped his lips- "……Sori dumbass…" the boy said in a quiet tone.

" Has anyone noticed…." a 16 year old girl said to break apart the fighting. " That she looks like Namine?"

The two boys who were fighting looked at the large monitor.

" You're right…." one of them stated in somewhat disbelief.

Footsteps were heard on the metal stairs down to the room the three teens were in. They all looked up at the staircase to notice another of their members joining them.

" Guys…" the fragile girl stated. " She's my sister."

**Chapter 1: Little Miss Lonely**

One girl in the hallway walked alone. She was one of those girls who tried to make friends, but she realized how much they don't actually care most of the time. So she made the attempt to walk by her lonesome everyday. Wearing the school uniform, she looked over to her right to see the boy she adored walking with his girlfriend. A happy couple as usual. And she herself never had that happy ending.

She was a timid blonde teen of 15 years of age. One half of her long, straight, hair tossed upon her right shoulder, and the other half behind her left. She was average height, around 5'4, and her body features were thin and lanky. Her gel-like bracelets covered her wrists on her right arm, while her left arm was jewelry-less. She wore a belt choker upon her neck, and drooping from her thin neck, a chain-like necklace and a strange key on a chain mail necklace. The girl's face was long, a medium sized nose, emerald eyes, long black eyelashes, and some black eye liner that went completely around her eyes. Her school apparel was a white suit shirt with a light blue, plaid tie, a short blue plaid and pleated skirt, white knee socks, and some brown dress shoes.

This girl was named Kira.

"Hey Kirrr-ra!" a girl's light voice said in some type of sing-songy manner.

Kira turned her head to see Jade standing next to her, brown eyes full of life. People call her Jade, but her real name is Jadesmine. Similar to "Jasmine" but "Jas" taken out and replaced with "Jade".

Kira threw on a fake smile. " Hey Jade, what's up?"

"Nothing," Jade replied. " I just wanted to let you know that I am going through the same thing with HKK too, y'know. I can help you out when you're down…"

HKK was the code name for Josh. AKA, the boy that she (and Jadesmine) like. Only Kira's feelings were a bit stronger.

" I know…" Kira sighed. " I just don't like to make my friends sad…."

Jade made a sympathetic smile. Not one of those " I feel sorry for you" smiles, but one of those smiles that you knew she was doing the same thing. " I know Kira, I know. But if you do want to talk…I'll listen."

Kira watched the bouncy girl skip over to her group of friends. Sometimes, she actually felt like someone pays attention to what's going on…

When Kira arrived home, she did her homework and went to go lay down. Today was more stressful than usual for some reason….Almost like someone was watching her…Her concentration was shot by the fact that she kept having that feeling…And not only that, she also thought she saw someone who looked exactly like her a couple of times today….

Not long after that thought, Kira was dead asleep….

Kira opened her eyes to a completely white room. Thing was…she knew this place from somewhere…..But….where?

Looking at the snow-like room, Kira noticed some drawings on the wall. Even those people looked familiar…but….why?!

" Kira…"

Kira turned herself around to see a blonde girl looking straight at her. She looked a lot like Kira herself. But this girl's blonde hair was tossed upon her left shoulder, not her right. Plus this girl had blue eyes instead of green. However, Kira's hair is longer than this girl's. Other than those three very stupid differences, they looked like twins.

" Who are you?" Kira asked.

The girl smiled. " Don't you recognize me?"

" No…"

The girl's smile grew a little bigger. " Somehow, I knew that that would be your answer…Tell me this then. What does the word "Keyblade" mean to you?"

Kira's eyes widened. Something struck her in the back of her mind like lightning. It sparked something…but it wouldn't surface.

" Think Kira. What does this name mean to you….. 'Namine'?"

Just as Kira remembered what the name meant to her, the entire room was fluttered away by a swirling tornado of papers, with Kira trapped in the middle. Some were blank, others had drawings on them that had something to do with someone's memory…S-….Sor-…some boy's memory.

After the tornado subsided, Kira looked around again at her new surroundings. It was an island scene filled with sand, water, palm trees, and lots of tree houses. Kira took quick glances around the area, trying to remember where she's seen this before.

" God Kira! Where have you been?!"

Kira looked up and saw _him, _Josh, standing on a landing waving.

" C'mon you lazy bum! Stop staring and get your butt up here! We gotta discuss who's doing what on the raft!"

Kira smiled and she reached Josh on the landing. Soon, another boy appeared behind Josh, someone Kira's never seen before.

The two boys smiled and then Kira noticed that the scene was fading fast. In desperation to hold onto the point where Josh finally noticed her, Kira extended her arm to attempt to grasp Josh or the boy she didn't know. Soon, the setting changed again.

At this time, Kira was in some run down, damaged castle. She explored a little and then saw two people in the next room. Kira stayed behind the wall and watched. The two were fighting. A dark headed girl on one side, and a similar looking boy on the other. The girl got him pinned to the ground and put her key-like blade to his throat. She shouted…

" You lied to me all this time! You said I was your daughter! Everyone just lied! I was created only so there would be someone to carry on your damn legacy! They thought you were going to die! So they created me! Well, whether you'll die later or not, I'm going to kill you right now!"

" SORI! DON'T!" the boy yelled.

" Ta-ta…Father…"

Then with all of her might, she struck the boy in the chest. He was dead in an instant.

Out of fear, Kira fled and as she fled, her surroundings switched again.

This time, it was a scenery she actually didn't recognize one bit. Some type of laboratory with humans and some animals inside the large, glass cylinders. As Kira walked around the vicinity looking at the "experiments", she noticed one that stuck out like a sore thumb. A human named "Shadow". She stared at the project for a few moments before all of her surroundings faded. In the attempt to remember, Kira closed her emerald eyes and thought about all of these scenes she's seen. While she thought, she noticed she was receiving a falling feeling. When Kira opened her eyes, she was falling through some type of water. Then she landed softly on some type of solid ground. Wondering why this seemed familiar and in the curiosity to see what was around here, she stepped forward. Noticing something white fluttering at her feet, Kira looked down and saw doves flying upward at her, soon after, a large stained glass platform with Namine and some others on it. Watching the doves descend upward, Kira knew what was going on.

"Keyblade…." "Namine…" all of it made sense. She, Kira, was the next master of the Keyblade.

Then Kira woke up. She was dreaming about all of this….it wasn't real. But…it would be nice for it to be the truth. Then maybe Josh would see who she was…what she was. Maybe she wouldn't be so lonely anymore.

"Kira! Dinner!" Kira's mother called from downstairs.

" I'm not hungry Mom!" Kira shouted a reply.

" Well….Okay then." Her mother said.

Kira really was astonished still though at how real that all felt. The blood from that boy's body looked so real…and that "project" person looked 100 real too! Even if it wasn't real, it felt and seemed to be.

Then Kira's thoughts wandered to how that boy was that girl's father. He looked no more than a year or two older than her, so how is that possible?! Maybe he adopted her or something. That's the only sense Kira could make out of it. But still…Namine…was she really what her brain in her dream said she was?

Was Namine really her sister?

**End of Chapter 1: Little Miss Lonely**

**(Just To Let You Readers Know, To Completely Understand The Entire Story, You Will Need to Also Read "Kingdom Hearts Failure: Sori's Story". Thank You Also For Reading My Stories! I Appreciate It!)**


End file.
